DMC Childhood
by StellarAngel-18
Summary: Generally fluffy, a story about Dante and Vergil's childhood. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Heyyy~ This is a story about Dante and Vergil's childhood. I wanna make this fluffy because I actually ship them, and I believe that despite their differences, Vergil and Dante did have a good childhood. This is not the childhood Dante depicted in DmC 5. And to those who don't know VERGIL IS NERO'S DAD! I HAD A PANIC ATTACK! Was confirmed by a game-maker in CAPCOM. So anyways, forward and onward! Oh and feel free to PM or review if you want some type of memory to happen, it's okay. **

* * *

When Dante and Vergil were first born, Sparda and Eva could tell the immediate difference between the two. Dante, was always blubbering. Giggling, crying, screaming, anything that one baby can due to make a noise from their mouth. Vergil, on the other hand, was very quiet. He was curious though. His eyes were always open, looking around. But, the one thing he was always looking at was Dante. Dante in his little baby form, did take notice. He always tried reaching to Vergil. His little fingers tried to touch him. Vergil, who never did anything, reached out to him too. Their tiny little fingers touched and grasped each other. Eva "awwwed" at the sight of the two boys holding hands. Sparda smiled at the sight of his children holding each-others hands. Dante was blubbering and giggling, yet still grasped his beloved twins hand. Vergil was looking at Dante with wide eyes, as if he were the most important thing in the world.

Dante and Vergil COULD NOT be separated. Eva and Sparda learnt that the hard way. Eva had picked up Vergil from their crib. Just Vergil. She was going to go give him his baby bottle, when Dante had a panic attack. He was screaming, crying, waving his limbs in different ways. Vergil looked sad, pouting, reaching his tiny, chubby hands towards Dante. Eva and Sparda didn't know what was happening, until Sparda took Vergil, and laid him down next to Dante. Dante shut up, then started giggling and touching Vergil's face with his little hands. Vergil did the same, then Dante snuggled up close to Vergil, and slowly drifted to sleep, cuddling with Vergil. And Vergil, did the same.

* * *

**So this is suppose to be a cute story, and I love these two, so yeah. PM or Review if you want some certain thing to happen. I will be making another DMC fic, but nothing like this. I think. So review yadda yadda Love you all~! I hope the chapters will be longer but whatever~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So this is the second chapter in DMC Childhood. A lot of people have read, followed, and favorited my story! Thank you so much, so…read and review! **

Dante curled up next to his brother in their crib, both looking ever so innocent. Vergil lay close to his brother as well. They're breathing soft, delicate breaths. Their mother, Eva, watched over the two; smiling at the sight of her boys cuddling with each other in their rest. They were so adorable. She loved them both so much, and they loved her as well, her boys. Vergil shuffled a bit, which made Dante snuggle closer to his brother. Eva cooed at the sight of the two, and decided that is was time she went to sleep too.

* * *

When the boys were about two, they started speaking. Dante's first word was 'mom', and needless to say, it brought him mom to tears. Vergil, however, hasn't said anything yet. He was always just looking around with wide eyes, observing the things around him. Sparda started to worry that Vergil was going to remain mute to the rest of the world. However, Eva always told him,

"Just give it time."

* * *

When the boys were three, Vergil still hadn't spoken yet. Dante learned a couple of new words, like 'papa', 'love', 'momma', 'yes', and 'Vergil'. But the way he pronounced Vergil was a little off, but still completely adorable. One day, when Vergil and Dante were in the living room, and Dante was sleeping soundly next to his brother, Eva walked in. She was shocked when she heard the soft voice of her son, Vergil.

"Momma, I love Dante, and I think he loves me too."

The words were spoken a little differently, but she could still understand. Those words brought tears to her eyes, and she pulled both into a hug, and called her husband to tell him the wonderful news.

* * *

**I AM SO SORRY! I HAVE BEEN SO CAUGHT UP WITH SCHOOL WORK AND SPORTS! But at least it's updated! Read and review! TTFN. ;) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyy! Happy Valentines Day! I decided to dedicate this chapter to Valentines Day, Woop Woop! I also want to give a shout out to Vic Fuentes, whose birthday was on February 10****th****. I love his music, so, if you got time, check out Peirce the Veil. King for a Day, 100 Sleepless Nights, I'm Low on Gas and You Need a Jacket, or Hold on Till May are, are some of their greatest songs. Check them out. And enjoy the chapter! **

Vergil never really did like Valentine's Day. Dante did though. When they were four, Dante woke up with a start, and two things fueled him: _candy, &amp; Vergil. _Dante had the best Valentines Day gift ever for Vergil. Little did he know, that even though Vergil hated Valentines Day, he had the perfect present for Dante as well.

* * *

Dante woke up Vergil with a large smile on his face. He pulled Vergil out of bed, when Eva soon called them for breakfast. Dante was the first to arrive in the kitchen, Vergil behind him. Eva had made special chocolate chip pancakes, with strawberries. Sparda was already sitting at the table, drinking his usual coffee, and eating his breakfast. A smile graced his lips when Dante sat in his chair, and began stuffing pancakes down his throat. Vergil approached in a calmer manner, and thanked his mother for the delicious breakfast she had made for them both. Following Vergil's example, he swallowed his pancakes, and said 'Thank you', as well. After breakfast had finished, Dante told Vergil that he had a special present for him. Vergil had started taking violin lessons, and was quite good at it. He very much enjoyed Vergil's music, as much as he loved his rock n' roll music. Dante soon came back with box, wrapped messily, and handed it over to Vergil. As soon as Vergil opened it, he let out a small gasp, and smiled. Dante had gotten him his own violin. Vergil threw his arms around his brother and whispered 'thank you.' Vergil then ran out, and came back with present much more neatly wrapped. Dante opened it, and found a guitar. Dante had always wanted to learn, and now he could. He crushed Vergil with a hug, and yelled 'thank you'. Eva and Sparda watched as their children hugged each other, and smiled. This truly was, one of their best Valentines Days.

**They're so adorable! Read and review. Happy Valentines Day! 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry, been supper busy lately. Anyways, read and review!**

* * *

It was a stormy April night. Dante _hated _storms. Especially ones with loud thunder and lightning. So, when one of the biggest thunderstorms struck, Dante was _not _happy. Loud booming thunder erupted through out the household. Dante pulled the blanket tighter over his head. A small whimper escaped his lips. Dante always hated thunder. Lightning wasn't as bad, but still. He could sort of deal with the bright flash for three seconds, its just the thunder that you never know when it will come. A bright flash could barely be seen through the multiple blankets. Silent tears came down his eyes, before the thunder boomed. Dante couldn't take it anymore. Dante jumped out of be before another flash came. He slowly crept over to his brother's side of the room. Dante gently tapped his brother, whimpering even more, tears still filling and falling down his eyes. The five year old waited for his brother, Vergil, to respond to his tap. Dante gently shook him again, the tears falling faster. Dante hugged himself tightly. Vergil turned over, and looked over to see his brother crying at the side of his bed. Vergil rubbed his eyes, and pulled up the covers to the side of his bed. Dante eagerly hopped into his sibling's bed. Dante curled up into Vergil's chest, tears now coming slower. Vergil wrapped his arms around his brother, and gently whispering _"I'll always protect you, and I'll never leave you, Dante."_

* * *

_**In the future:**_

_There was a storm raging on outside of Devil May Cry. Trish and Lady weren't there, they went out to some bar. Dante was sitting on the desk, thinking about the memory of him crying and curling into his brother. Thunder struck through the shop, and silent tears fell down his face. "Why? I thought you said you would protect me? I thought you said you would never leave me? Vergil…please come back…" Dante cried harder, hoping somewhere, Vergil would hear him._

* * *

**So you got to see into the future, sorry for the late updates. Read and Review. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright so, I don't know where to start, but I'm sorry. This chapter connects back to chapter four. **

**All rights go to Capcom**

* * *

Vergil was awoken during the storm that was raging on outside their household. Vergil could sleep through thunder and lightning, so what suddenly awoke him?

Dante

His little brother was standing at the side of his bed, tears streaming down his face, and flinched when a loud crack of thunder struck outside. The sight of his brother like this made him heartbroken. He never wanted to see his brother in this condition. He rubbed his eyes to get a better look at his crying brother, and lifted up the blankets for his brother to hop in with him. Vergil and Dante had often slept together when Dante or even Vergil had trouble sleeping, and also since they were in the same room, the other could easily tell if one was distressed or not. Dante eagerly curled up to his brother's warm chest, and held him closely. Vergil wrapped his arms around his trembling brother, and soothed him. Dante's tears coming slower and slower, until they stopped all together. That's when Vergil whispered, _"__I'll always protect you, and I'll never leave you, Dante." _And he would, no matter the costs.

* * *

**Vergil Future:**

_A man stood on top of a rooftop, overlooking the buildings bellow. The one building he kept his eyes on was Devil May Cry. For his younger brother sat in there alone, while the storm raged on. He looked up to the black sky, rain continuously pouring down from above. Tears began to mix with the rain on his face. This was the only time he cries, when he realizes that he cannot comfort his brother any longer. _

_This is the thing that slowly kills him. _

_This is what Vergil hated most._

* * *

**Read and Review **


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry haven't updated in forever! My laptop crashed, and is still broken, but I am using my dad's laptop for right now! Thank you all for all the reviews and faves and follows, I love you all! I have passed 1K reads on this! Anyway, I am going to go for a better and happier approach on this chapter, because a lot of you cried from the last two…but some of you liked the approach using future/ real present Vergil and Dante, so I may incorporate that more. I have also decided to make this longer, and a lot bigger then what I was planning on sooooo we must carry on!**

Dante often looked up to his brother on multiple occasions, he always admired him, more then his father or his mother. He would never tell them that though…. But still, he always admired his brother he was always so friendly to everyone, especially Dante. Of course he was to his mom and dad but…with Dante…it was, how you say 'different'. And Dante loved that.

Vergil looked lovingly at his brother, who was nestled in his arms. As soon as Dante was fast asleep, (in Vergil's bed) Vergil slipped out, making sure that Dante wasn't aware of his leaving, and sneaked out of the room. Vergil gently closed the door, and tip toed to his father's office. Now, normally his father was up late, and his mom his brother and he would be asleep, so his plan was full proof. When he finally reached his father's office, it was a bur in what happened for the young seven year old. He told his father about how he wanted to grow up fast, and protect Dante. Learn to use a sword, be a protector for Dante.

Someone… that will always be there…for him.

His father told him he would become cold to others, only to his brother would he show kindness, he would practice, and he would hate anyone that would hurt the ones he loves.

And Vergil agreed.

Little did he know…that would lead to the death of him.

_SPOILER AND SAD ALERT, READ AT YOUR OWN RISK_

_As Vergil held on to the thing that would keep him from falling deep into the pit. He looked up at the water and light, knowing that if he let go, it would help his brother, and not make him suffer any longer. Knowing that Dante would be happy…if Vergil just….disappeared. So when he looked up one last time he saw his brother, standing over him with his sword in hand. And Vergil, fell. Dante had a look of pure shock, and hurt, scared even. That he was going to lose his brother. So, when Dante reached out to him, he pulled out his sword, faster then he ever had, and cut his hand, knowing clear well that Dante would fall into the pit with him, and he VOWED to NEVER make Dante suffer, and he would protect him. _

_No matter what._

_Because he loved him._

_And he always would. _

**This is um...yeah. **


	7. Chapter 7

**I am attempting to make a regular update kinda thing with some of these, so you guys don't need to keep waiting ;) okay, let us** **continue! **

Dante didn't know what happened to Vergil after that one night, but he went along with it...

Sorta.

Dante just didn't understand why Vergil was suddenly...cold. Well, not to him really, if Vergil was mean to him, he wouldn't know what to do with himself. He thought of all this while playing with his toy cars. Vergil was out with his dad. They left about three hours ago, and all Dante wanted was for Vergil to come back so he could play with him. Hey, for a seven year old, it was normal.

Okay, for a seven year old named Dante.

Just then, Verg came in through the door, and shut it softly. Dante looked over to his brother and smiled. Vergil smiled softly back at him. Dante rushed up and hugged him. Vergil hugged him back, yet confused on why he was hugging him. Sure, they hugged, but that was normally when Dante curled up and cuddled him when they were sleeping.

"I love you, Vergil," Dante said quietly, but Vergil could here. Vergil smiled softly. "I love you too, Dante," he whispered. Dante smiled.

Thats all he wanted

**Read and Review and Fave and Follow ;) **


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry guys, I have been updating my other story every night for the past week or so, so...yeah. Okay, let us continue!**

* * *

Vergil was laying on the couch, well actually sitting. Dante was curled up next to him. Vergil had his arm around Dante, while Dante was curled up under his arm. Dante lazily opened and closed his eyes. He wanted to sleep, but he also didn't want to. He and Vergil had played all day. Dante looked up to his brother, who stare blankly in front of him. He had no expression on his face whatsoever. Dante frowned at that. He lazily raised his hand and poked Vergil's cheek.

He ignored it.

Dante poked him again.

And again.

And again.

Vergil still payed no mind. So, Dante shifted a bit so Vergil's arm was still around him. Dante then gently kissed Vergil's cheek.

He ignored him.

Dante huffed. He then quickly pecked Vergil's lips.

Now he didn't ignore that.

Vergil turned his head to him.

"What?" He asked calmly.

"Smile." Dante said simply.

Vergil raised an eyebrow. He leaned over and kissed Dante's forehead, and pulled away, but his lips still brushing his brothers forehead.

_"I'll only smile around you. No one else can have my smile."_

Dante smiled softly, snuggled into Vergil, and fell asleep.

* * *

***Pokes your nose* Boop *giggles* **


	9. Chapter 9

**I feel cruel, sorry guys, I have been obsessed with the Percy Jackson series and Heroes of Olympus series. But I still will continue with this story, so still read, review, follow, and fave guys~! **

* * *

Dante was curled up against his brother, head buried in the crook of Vergil's neck, as Vergil had his arm wrapped lazily around his brothers waist. The eight year-old Dante was contently snuggling his brother, because it seemed as though Vergil was going out more, and more with their father. Dante spent time with his mother, not that he didn't love her dearly. He did, its just he wanted to spend time with his twin, having fun like they always did a year ago, and so on and so forth. Dante just really wanted to hang out and have a careless childhood with him. **(If you're wondering, Dante and Vergil are homeschooled by Sparda and Eva.) **So Dante was truly treasuring one of the precious moments with his brother. Dante began to think, _what if Vergil was personally avoiding him, by tagging along with dad? What if Vergil doesn't love me...? I am his brother, shouldn't he...right? _

Vergil noticed the frown that donned his brothers face as he snuggled into Vergil. Vergil looked at him, frowning slightly as well.

"Dante, what's wrong? Are you okay?" Vergil said, concern lacing his voice as his eight-year old grip tightened around Dante. Dante snapped out of his daze, and looked up to his brother. Dante then frowned and cuddled closer to Vergil. Vergil was very confused, what was wrong with his brother?

"Vergil, you love me, right? I am your brother, right? Y-you do love me...you aren't just pretending, right?" Dante whispered against his brothers neck. Vergil stopped any sudden movement he was doing, and looked at his brother with confused stare.

"Of course I do, Dante. I love you, very, very, much. Don't ever think such a thing, understand? Okay, I go away, to train. To protect, you. Now, c'mon. It's late, let's go to sleep, okay? I know you're tired, so let's just cuddle, and sleep," Vergil stated, pulling his little eight-year-old brother closer to him, and drifted off into sleep.

* * *

**Read and Review, and Follow and Fave! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay so these tow lovely twins are growing older, and their not going to be children anymore. I am making a poll on my page, to see if I should make a sequel, with what happens to these two wonderful brothers, after the unfortunate death of their parents (spoiler). Vote 'yes' for a sequel with an actual plot, or 'no' you are satisfied with this one story. Thanks sweeties~!**

* * *

To say that Dante was sad, was an understatement.

He was completely devastated.

His father had called their home while he was out, and stated that demons had surprise attacked him. Sparda had done his best to keep them away, but there were too many, even for him. When the police came to the door, both children knew something was wrong. Eva had told both her children to stay upstairs, and not come down unless she said so. Both children protested, but in the end, (and Eva staring them down) they went upstairs. Dante was scared, scared of what happened to his father. Vergil's face was emotionless. He didn't react to anything, but Dante could tell that he may know what was happening, and why their dad, wasn't home yet.

And why their mom made them go to their room.

And why there was police standing outside their door.

Dante looked over to his twin.

He didn't want to lose his dad, or his mom.

But he _certainly _did not want to lose his twin. The person he trusted with everything. The person that held him tight during thunderstorms, and whispered sweet nothings into his ears.

He wasn't ready for change.

Or death.

He just wasn't ready for any of it.

* * *

**Remember to vote in the poll please~! **


	11. Chapter 11

**I have to many stories :( **

* * *

To say that Dante was sad was an complete understatement. Dante couldn't believe that his dad was...well gone. Vergil was keeping an ice-cold front, nothing seemed to be disturbing him.

Eva...she was really taking all this to heart. The love of her life was dead, and gone. As much as she hated it, it was true.

Why, why did it have to be true? Couldn't this all be some sick, cruel dream that death was playing on the family.

Thoughts swarmed around Dante's head as he sat on his bed, staring out the window. As much as he hated to admit, he was lonely. Vergil seemed to be pushing him away, and he didn't even know why. Vergil was never like this. He never should have been like this, he was suppose to always be there for Dante, no matter what happened to either of them, the other was always going to be there, no matter how much one despised so.

Dante snuck a peek over to Vergil's side of the room. Vergil sat there, reading a book, no emotion on his face whatsoever.

This bothered Dante.

He got up from his bed and walked over to Vergil. He plopped on his bed, and wrapped his arms around Vergil's neck from behind, and snuggled into Vergil's back.

And Vergil didn't object.

* * *

**I have decided to make a sequel, where they are in high-school, and then grow up, eventually leading into situations that happened in chapters 5 or so, when we saw the future. Nero will come in, yes, as well as the others. I may include an OC so yeah. Maybe 4-6 more chapters, then sequel. **


End file.
